Notifications From Connected Message Boards
= Towns Tethered By Message System = Strange ship seen! Off the coast of the port city to the north east of dracul there have been sighting of what some say is a ghost ship Below are entries from the past timeline Recent Reports! The East Coast of Heior has reported seeing a strange ship. It appears broken and damaged and travels in a thick mist. Some ships have been destroyed that approached however. A village north west of Midland has reported recent disappearances of its townsfolk! Towns Around Heior Celebrate With The Fall Of Frankenstein! Rally, United We Stand! "Sons and Daughters of Heior, listen now. I am Peter Snow, and I have a message for everyone. There is a darkness on the horizon. An unhinged abomination from the days of Hoffnung. I speak of the Monster known as Frankenstien. Many of you have already fought bravely against his tainted machinations, but more lie in wait. Just recently we came upon thunderlake soaked with the blood of many storm giants who gave their lives in defense of their home. Frankenstien's army represents the old way, the evil that once ruled and destoryed the beauty of heior. He is a threat to all Mortal-kind, and any who call heior home. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore, we must be united in our common interests. Perhaps it is fate that over the last year heior has begun more then ever to heal the wounds of old and band together to become stronger. Whether it be midheld in helping oakenspatch grow anew, or oakenspatch then sharing that wealth with southland in their time of need. Even recently, the fierce warriors of tendrok por came to southlands aide against the elves, as well as the merfolk. Fellowship of our people has made us richer in spirit and in wealth'', and know that this Fight against Frankenstein is not just a fight for our freedom, from tyranny, oppression, or persecution, but truly from Annihilation. He will not discriminate, or forgive. He seeks to rip us ALL apart.'' We're fighting for our right to live, to Exist! Together we will show this darkness that ours is the brightest light that can be known. And should we fall, let us fall Brighter then any star! We will burn our mark here at the last stand so that whatever may come the world there after will never forget 'Heior stood United!' I call to any who may fight, be at the ready. Our next rally will be one of attack against frankenstien. We require: ''-an arbalast (to pierce the eye of the beast)'' ''-as many cannons as we can get'' ''-Casters with the ability to dispel/ counterspell'' ''-any and all Healers"'' Attack On Southland! Southland was attacked by an attempted seige from the elves! Sources say they tracked the source of someone trying to use an elven dream sorcerer to the location of the southern capitol. While the attack was rebuffed, there were several casualties. Aid came from both the south in Tendrok Por and from the Mer people of the Serpentine Sea. Currently more details are unavailable. Stay Tuned to the Midheld Evening News for more! ~ Newspaper clip from the midland city of Midheld Arwyn The Darak, Killed! While there were complications, Arwyn was executed. Details are sparce, however he has been felled. Arwyn Oakwise Said To Have Been Captured On route to Southland! Midheld Attacked By Creatures! The city of Midheld was attacked by odd undead creatures. They were lead by a huge floating skull with powerful magic, however they were not strong enough to penetrate the walls of the cities defenses and were routed. WANTED "ARWYN OAKWISE" 300 GOLD PIECES ALIVE HE IS TO ATTEND TRIAL FOR THE CRIMES OF - 1 COUNT OF ARSEN 1 COUNT OF CONSPIRACY TO COMMIT ARSEN 15 COUNTS OF NEGLIGENT HOMICIDE 200 Gold DEAD WITH HEAD AS PROOF Odd Happenings near Midheld Some people have reported near the great city midheld that they saw a strange boney creature raising people from the ground in some undead courtship. However of course it took place during the full moon, so likely it was all just too much ale in their bellies. Fire In Southland! A great fire ripped through Southland yesterday. It seemed to have started at the local orphanage and spread from there. Over all the fire burned for 22 hours. 12 Children died along with 2 adults that attempted to save the burning children. The fire spread to over 2/3rds of the town however no more fatalities were reported.